


Cover Art for "An Unexpected Courtship"

by flyakate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo, Friends to Lovers, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: Cover Art for the delightful story "An Unexpected Courtship" for the amazingly talented Bead.





	Cover Art for "An Unexpected Courtship"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).



[An Unexpected Courtship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050211) (E)

_Fili sets himself the task of looking after the newest, weakest and least skilled member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield._


End file.
